Image sensors, such as complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, are used to convert patterns of light imaged thereon into electronic signals representing images. When converting patterns of light, if the color or intensity of an illuminant that provides the light varies with time, undesired artifacts may appear in the images. This kind of variation is known as illuminant flicker.
Many illuminants, including AC-powered fluorescent and tungsten lights, exhibit illuminant flicker. With these illuminants, the intensity varies periodically, i.e., at twice the frequency of the AC power source. With respect to CMOS image sensors, illuminant flicker can cause bands of differing image brightness to appear across the images that are captured.